After Summer
by Code.Chameleon
Summary: After an announcement that the Gallagher girls will be able to see the Blackthorne boys, masked men fly down from the ceiling without causing a code black. Cammie and her friends will try to get their perfect junior year along with the help of a few Blackthorne boys. INCOMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first please don't be mean if it's that bad.**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gallagher girls (I totally wish I did though!)**

* * *

><p>Cammie POV<p>

I was curled up in a secret passage way I found in 8th grade watching the rain fall softly onto the gravel path below. All summer I had been staying on my grandparent's ranch in Nebraska. I love them I really do but it can get a bit boring just scaling fish all summer. Right now I am waiting for all my sisters to return from summer break but I know inside there is still 2 hours 37 minutes and 12 seconds until anyone will be here. I suppose it gives me time to think but when I do all my thoughts are out the window when one name comes into my head.

Zach.

Zachary Goode.

All I ever seem to do is think about him. His short, dark hair that falls perfectly into his eyes. Eyes. His dreamy, bottomless, bright green eyes. And his cocky, annoying, gorgeous smirk that is permanently stamped on his face. Don't get me started on his personality. How he calls me Gallagher Girl and gets my heart to race. How mysterious he is and how many walls he has to try and protect people. Macey our resident boy expert insists that mystery is sexy but it can get totally annoying. Like when you ask him a question and all you get is his cryptic, "spy".

I don't always thing about Zach (but he's like 99.9% of my thoughts) I sometimes think of lil' old Liz, Elizabeth Sutton, and her infamous 'oopsie daises' when she does something clumsy. Then Bex, Rebecca Baxter (call her Rebecca if you want to wake up missing a limb), the strong fighter out of us. Not to mention British. Then Macey, Macey McHenry, yes those McHenrys. Macey is the senator's daughter, so naturally she gets to keep up the Gallagher girls' image to the world. The spoiled brat image. I sometimes think of my mom. Headmistress of the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women. My school. I know what you're thinking. Oh my gosh your mom's the headmistress you must have some special part in the school. Believe me I totally don't. I am never told anything. I also totally never told you that I go to a school for spies either but obviously you must have at least level four clearance to be reading this so it's fine.

I also think about my not-so-secret mission to Blackthorne. The Blackthorne institute for boys. A title admittedly not as grand as Gallagher but still. I still laugh when I think of how many times Dr Steve (the headmaster) says excellent in a sentence. I'm no Macey but I know that Jonas, geeky Jonas is perfect for Liz and that 'Brad Pitt body double' Grant is perfect for Bex. Both, funnily, Zach's best friends. I laugh even harder when I think of all the 8th graders that drool over Macey who is quite happily single, but we all know she secretly liked Preston. She still might.

As I looked back out at the now light drizzle I notice the front of a limo pull up through the gates. Oh my gosh. I just wasted over 2 hours thinking and it was not all about Zach! Urgh. I just thought of him then. There goes my new personal best. As a pair of legs that belong to a supermodel are flung out of a limo I bolt downstairs to greet the first of my sisters back from break.

"Macey!" I scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo how was it? Sorry it was short I just needed to start somewhere.<strong>

**Please review. **

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya thanks for reviewing here is chapter number 2!**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gallagher girls _**

Cammie POV

"Cammie!" Macey screamed dropping all her 7 designer suitcases and charging towards me enveloping me in a hug.

"Wow Mace! How long has it been?" I asked

She gave me a disapproving look. "Getting rusty are we Cameron?"

"Yes Cameron" an English accent chided from behind me.

I span round to give Bex a hug and Macey soon joined in.

"I see no-one missed me." A small voice whispered.

"LIZ!" Me, Macey and Bex screamed.

We piled on her in a group hug. We received a few looks from watching parents. As Macey dismissed her parents with as much as the wave of a hand my mom appeared from nowhere to stand beside me.

"Hey Cam. How's everyone?" My mom asked.

"Fine mom." I replied sarcastically. My mom rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. As soon as she was gone we sprinted up to our room.

We each plopped onto our beds and started sharing stories from summer. Bex told us how she had assisted her parents on a mission to Prague where she had to arrest a drug dealer using only a bottle of strawberry shampoo. Macey just sighed and told us 'seriously you do not know how boring campaign trails are until you sit waiting for one to start for over 3 hours'. Liz told us how she spent the entire summer revising with her advanced chemistry text book that she got for her birthday off her parents. I was tempted to make up some story about how I went to New York to track down a group of murderers trying to kill the president but that would be lying. And I knew they would see through it. So I told them the truth.

"I just went to my grandparents." I muttered only slightly less enthusiastic as Liz.

"Cammie…..was there any contact from Mr Goode?" Macey enquired.

I knew this would start. And I knew how I got when it started.

"Umm, well…." I trailed off.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie cheer up! I'm sure you will hear from him soon." Bex said reassuringly.

Yes. Sure I'll see him soon. Just like my dad said he would come back. I still miss him. Both of them. I never knew I liked Zach that much that I would get this upset when I thought about not seeing him again.

"I suppose we had better get ready for the welcome back dinner." Liz said interrupting me from my little moment of thoughtfulness.

I walked over to my closet to get out this year's uniform. This year I convinced my mom to let us have it purple. The uniform this year was a mid-thigh length purple check skirt with a white elbow-length white shirt. White knee socks and small black heels for the feet. I did have something to do with uniform but I was really only forwarding Macey's ideas to my mother.

As we were walking down the main staircase we were approached by Tina Walters. The gossip of the school.

"Hey Cammie, Macey, Liz. Bex." She said Bex's name with disgust due to a 'disagreement' in 9th grade. "So cam is it true that you had to go to Russia with Zach to defeat a terrorist group and when you did you had to sleep together in only underwear just to keep warm?" She asked.

"No Tina. Cammie didn't hear from Zach all summer." Bex said impatiently. By this point the halls were empty.

"So if you don't mind we will be heading to dinner." Macey announced while dragging us away by the arms. Liz followed humbly.

We rushed in only 12 seconds late and took our place at the junior table. My mom gave us a disapproving look but carried on.

"Ladies, I expect you all had an interesting summer. I would also like to welcome Mr Solomon back to the staff at Gallagher. He will resume teaching Covert Operations. Thank you ladies you may now eat."

I take it we missed the pledge but who really cares when we can just sit and enjoy the chef's 5 star pasta with crème brulee after. I was pondering how food could taste this good when I saw my mom reproaching the podium.

"Ladies I understand that last semester you enjoyed an encounter with the Blackthorne boys." At the mention of the boys a number of excited whispers flew around the hall. My mom continued.

"I have spoken to Dr Steve over the summer and we decided it would be beneficial if you were allowed to see the boys from time to time. As of today you will be allowed to see the boys from 12:30-10:30 on Saturdays and from 7:30-10:00 on Saturdays. Thank you."

Silence spread through the room when we all realised that today was Sunday and that is was 6:24pm well 6:24:45 to be exact. I'm not a mind reader but I bet I could guess what most of the girls were thinking right now. It would go something like 'oh my gosh are we going to see the boys today?' or 'Ah boys! My hair!' Either you pick.

We were all thinking this when suddenly all the lights went out and figures dressed in black with ski masks dropped from the ceiling.

I fought as hard as I could but it wasn't enough. We were outnumbered by 3 to 1 easily. Everybody froze as their leader approached the podium. They removed their ski mask and stepped into the light. Everybody made a path between me and the person at the podium. When I saw who it was I nearly fainted.

"Hey Gallagher Girl! Miss me?" **_**

**Dun dun duuuuh!**

**It's pretty easy to guess who it is but still review.**

**I have the next chapter pretty much so if you would like me to put it up please tell me in a review 'cos I don't want to update without any feedback :P **

**Hope you like it**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya again, wow I'm so pleased the last chapter was like 1000 words! I'll try and get about the same for this one. **

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed or added it to faves or whatever it means a lot.**

**c.c**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gallagher girl series. _**

Cammie POV

Zach was here! Here was Zach! Oh my gosh! I think I fainted. Nope, I'm still conscious. My mom approached the podium with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ladies please welcome the blackthorne institute for boys!"

Cheers erupted as all the other boys removed their ski masks. Bex and Grant were already making out and Liz and Jonas were holding hands and blushing. Macey had chosen this moment to develop chameleon abilities and disappeared so I was left searching for a certain green eyed boy. I couldn't find him anywhere so my shoulders slumped in defeat. I was about to turn and go back to my room when strong, muscular arms wound around my waist.

"Looking for me, Gallagher girl?"

I turned around to face Zach. If it was possible he had gotten even more attractive since the last time I saw him. His hair was slightly longer and he was about 0.3 inches taller. Just by being in his embrace I could tell he had been working out. Wow. He raised one eyebrow and I realised he had asked me a question I had just been caught up in all his wonder to notice. Now I don't know where I got the sudden boost of confidence but I'm sure it was worth it. So I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his for about 3 seconds. It was short but sweet but when we both pulled back I could tell it was the right thing to do.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him sounding was cooler that I felt.

"Oh yes." Zach replied with a smirk.

Way to go Zach. Ruin a perfect moment by smirking. I wouldn't be surprised if it was his middle name.

"Ladies you may go to your rooms and then you will go to town with the boys at 7:30 on the dot. There will be vans waiting for you at the entrance." My mom announced. I didn't realise how long Zach and I had been caught up in our own little bubble until Macey suddenly reappeared with a 'break it up love birds'. _

Back in our room, we had managed to escape the guys for a few minutes to get ready, outfits were being thrown around like hot potatoes. Once we had been 'Macey-approved' we ran out of the room.

Bex had skinny jeans and blue vans on with a purple Superdry t-shirt. She had straightened her hair. Macey had a little black dress and 3 inch heels with a strap across. Her hair hung straight as usual but still looked gorgeous. Liz had a knee-length peach pink skirt on with a yellow blouse and yellow ballerina pumps. Her hair was curled. I had a pair of distressed, black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with 'save my friends' written on it. I had a pair of small black heels and I had my hair in a French braid.

As we saw the boys we realised they had also changed from the black outfits they had used to 'drop' into our school. Jonas had a pair of blue converse and some black jeans and a white Hollister jacket on. Grant also had jeans on but his were blue and he had grey vans on. He had a green Hollister T-shirt on. Zach had a pair of Abercrombie jeans and black converse on. He had a red American Apparel hoodie on. He looked good.

As we walked down the staircase Zach and I managed to separate from the rest of the group.

"So Gallagher Girl, I was wondering if you wanted to go to town with me. Like maybe see a movie or something?" Zach asked. Was this Zach asking me on a date?

"Sure! We'd better tell the others though." I replied grabbing his hand and pulling him downstairs to the others.

"Cammie, Zach we were waiting for you." Macey said like a disapproving mother when we approached the group.

"Sorry mom." Zach snickered.

"Watch it Goode." Macey snapped. "The only reason I haven't hurt you already is because Cammie would kill me if I did."

"Whatever McHenry." Zach said sounding bored.

When we got to the entrance we saw Mr Solomon waiting for us so we didn't miss the vans. We were 1.25 seconds away from late so we ran the last few metres and jumped into the back of the van. I sat next to Zach the whole way. I rested my head on his shoulder.

Once we arrived in town Liz and Jonas announced that they wanted to go and see the latest computer release so left us there. Bex and Grant wanted to go paintballing and Macey wanted to go shopping which left me and Zach.

"Shall we go for a walk?" I asked Zach.

"Sure." He replied with a smirk. _

We were just walking watching our entwined hands swing in-between us when I realised we were passing the pharmacy. The Abrams' pharmacy to be exact. I was pondering this when Zach's voice interrupted.

"Spoken to Jimmy lately?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Just wondering." He muttered trying (and succeeding) to sound innocent.

"Cammie? Is that you?" A soft voice spoke from behind me. I knew this would happen.

"Hey Dee Dee. How are you?" I asked with false enthusiasm.

"Fine thanks." She looked towards Zach. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No its fine." Zach spoke for the first time flashing her a dazzling smile. Suddenly a voice came from around the corner.

"Hey Dee. I was wondering if you..." The person trailed off when they noticed Zach and me. It was Josh. Perfect.

"Cammie?" _

**I know a lot of stories have that cliché 'josh and Dee Dee run into Cam and Zach on a date' but I swear mine won't be bad. I have an idea of where to go with this.**

**I would just like to put a mention out to Embyr7 who has been amazing while I was writing this.**

**c.c**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that wasn't much of a cliffy but I needed to end somewhere and I could end there or at the end of this chapter and I decided it would be easier to end there.**

**c.c**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gallagher Girls **

* * *

><p>"Josh. How've you been?" I asked being friendly but not too friendly.<p>

"Fine." Was his curt answer.

"Josh, you remember Zach don't you?" Dee Dee asked.

"Oh, I thought it was Zeke." Now I couldn't help but laugh at Josh's attempt to intimidate Zach. Zach obviously felt the same because we both burst out laughing. Then Dillon rounded the corner. Zach and I looked at each other.

"Well if it isn't rich chick and her stuck up boyfriend." Dillon sneered. I rolled my eyes and while doing this I spotted Bex and Grant rounding the corner Josh appeared from.

"What a compliment D-man." Zach retorted.

"What? No snappy come back. Or did your daddy not buy you any?" Dillon asked. I know the insult failed and I know I've had worse but I still had to turn my head away to stop the tears from flowing. I turned back around to see Grant and Bex intimidating Dillon. They were on either side of his shoulders.

"Hey." Grant said cheerily over his left.

"Don't." Bex said threateningly over his other shoulder.

"Ever."

"Mention."

"Cammie's"

"Dad."

"Again." Bex finished. "Especially not when we can find you." She added. Dillon slowly turned to face Bex then Grant. When he looked at Grant he was scared. But then when he looked at Bex he was terrified. I looked around and I saw that we had drawn a crowd. I looked back at Josh and Dee Dee they were staring at Grant and Bex with equally scared expressions. Dillon I realised had sunk to the floor in fright and the crowd were cheering. I don't think Dillon was too popular.

"Come on lets go." I muttered not wanting to draw attention to us. I dragged Zach away and Grant and Bex followed.

Once we rounded the corner we thanked Grant and Bex. We also saw what they were wearing. Bex had a handprint of green paint on her cheek but otherwise she was spotless. Grant on the other hand was covered in paint from head to toe. He looked hilarious.

"I take it Bex won in your paintball game?" Zach asked when we stopped to talk.

"I let my beautiful British Bombshell win because she rocks!" Grant shouted and I, Bex and Zach stood staring and then laughing. We repeated that for about 2 minutes.

"What?" Grant asked.

"What do you think Grant?" Bex asked him slapping him upside the head.

"Where are Liz, Jonas and Macey? Do you know?" Zach asked.

"Oh yeah. Liz and Jonas are already at school again and Macey said she was going to walk back with some boys that she got to carry her bags." Grant replied.

I snorted. That was such a Macey like thing to do. They all looked at me. I shook my head.

"Let's just head back to school." I said.

"We're going to have to walk Mr Solomon already took the vans back." Bex told us.

Bex, Grant, Zach and I all walked back to school. Grant had his arm around Bex and Zach and I were holding hands.

* * *

><p>"Zach, are you and the boys going back to school?" I asked once we were back at Gallagher.<p>

"No, Gallagher girl. We are sleeping in the east wing where we slept last year and we are going to classes here next week." He replied.

He was walking me to my room and once we reached it we stopped just outside the door. Zach brushed his lips against mine and before I could open my eyes he was gone. Still dizzy from the kiss I opened the door to my room and staggered in.

"Well missy. Where have you been?" Bex asked.

"Um, outside the door?" I said but it came out as a question. Bex shook her head and I realised we were together when we got back to Gallagher but then separated between the entrance and our room. I could tell her I was with Zach or I could tell her I was in a secret passageway.

"She was with Zach." Macey announced throwing the door open and marching in followed by 4 8th grade Blackthorne boys carrying at least 5 bags each. I didn't know there were that many shops in Roseville.

I blushed when she said Zach, amazed she could read me so well that she didn't even need to be in the same room as me to know where I was and who I was with.

**PROS AND CONS TO HAVING FRIENDS WHO KNOW YOU EXTREMELY WELL**

**(A LIST BY OPERATIVES MORGAN, BAXTER, SUTTON AND McHENRY)**

**PRO: **they know if you are lying.

**CON: **they know if you are lying.

**PRO:** if you are sad they will know whether to comfort you or leave you alone.

**CON:** they generally know what you are upset about without even asking.

**PRO:** if you are going out with an extremely cute boy they will help you get ready.

**CON:** getting made-up by your friends (Macey) usually hurts.

"So what if I was with Zach?" I asked.

"Cammie will you ever learn?" Macey asked.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I announced. I climbed into bed and lay down, turning off the light. I dreamed of Zach all night.

_I looked down and smoothed out my dress. A beautiful gorgeous, white Alexander McQueen. A wedding dress. I was holding on to Joe Solomon's arm as he walked me down the aisle. I could see the priest waiting and smiling. I could see my mother on the front row. I looked behind me and Macey, Liz and Bex were my bridesmaids I looked back around and found myself face to face with the groom. Zach. "Zach." I whispered._

"Cammie! Wake up!" Bex yelled. "Don't make me get the iced water!" She threatened.

I bolted upright. "I'm up. I'm up ok." I yelled.

"Come on Cam. I need to beautify you for Zach, not that I need to considering you were dreaming about marrying him." Macey said and I blushed. I saw Liz come out of the bathroom so I grabbed a towel and my uniform and bolted into the bathroom.

I took a 3 minute exact shower and stepped out of the bathroom with wet hair. When Macey saw me she screamed, dropped the straighteners she was using on Bex's hair, grabbed a hairdryer and ran towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>so there was chapter four<strong>

**thanks for reviewing on the last chapter **

** to **frizzy-wizzy-oringina** - i hope you liked the meeting :]**

**to **lala45768 - thanks i have updated i hope it was soon enough :P****

****to **Embyr7** - i only have Bex's outfit just the shoes are a different colour the other outfits i just described clothes and decided to put ramdom designers on them. i dont een know if the clothes exist. [:****

****to ****McAwesome007**** - aah thanks i updated quite quickly if i do say so myself****

****c.c****

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to McAwesome007 for helping me to decide on the whole plot for the story. A mention as well to daniegoodeoxox who I forgot last chapter.**

**c.c**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gallagher Girls **_Once I was pinned to a chair Macey had dried and straightened my hair and went back to Bex. I walked over to Liz who looked like she was doing yet more extra credit.

"So lizzie. What you doing?" I asked.

"COW extra credit." She answered without looking up.

"You want to head down to the hall now with me, avoid Macey's 'beautifying'?" I asked. She looked up at me and her eyes were filled with relief.

"Yes!" she nearly screamed. I started to head out the door.

"Oh, leave your extra credit." I added while turning round to wait for her. She dropped he books on her bed and followed me out.

When we were walking I spotted Jonas making his way over to us.

"Um, hey Liz." He began. He was nervous and I could tell.

"Hey Jonas." Liz smiled. I could tell Jonas didn't want me to be there when he said whatever he said to Liz. I left without a word.

I decided as I had some time before breakfast I would take a wander round the school. As I was passing the culture and assimilation classrooms I sensed rather that heard someone behind me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I span around ready to face Zach but when I turned around I found Grand with a comical look on his face.

"Grant?" I asked in disbelief. He started laughing.

"Your face cam, your face!" he managed to squeak out. "You were totally expecting Zach weren't you?" he asked. I blushed.

"Why would you think that?" I asked. He just raised an eyebrow.

"He is the one who normally calls you Gallagher girl and you like him. Romantically." Yet again I blushed.

"Can we just go to breakfast?" I whined. He nodded and followed.

When Grant and I entered the hall Bex looked between us and looked back at her plate a bit upset. Zach glared at Grant who shrugged and raised his hands in surrender. We both sat down. I was between Macey and Zach who leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"So you and Grant huh?" he asked.

"No. Way. Blackthorne boy." I answered.

"Well in that case I was wondering if you would go on a date with me when we go to town on Saturday?" he asked sounding hopeful. I smirked at him.

"Sure." He grinned at me. Yes actual grin-age. Not a smirk. Wow.

We then spotted my mom walking towards the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have news. You will not be going into Roseville this Saturday." Groans spread through the room. Zach and I looked at each other. "You will, however, be allowed into New York to shop. You will then head on to Blackthorne where you will be spending the rest of the year." Oh. My. Gosh! We were going to Blackthorne! No way! This was going to be amazing. I looked at Bex whose eyes were glinting evilly. I then looked at Macey who looked bored. Then I looked at Liz who looked like she was going to faint. I then looked at Zach who looked like he was going to explode out of excitement. He caught me in a big bear hug.

One we had left the hall me, Zach, Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant and Macey all started talking at the same time. The one thought I picked up was oh my gosh girls at Blackthorne which made me think that Blackthorne didn't have visitors very much. On our way to COW Zach and I were holding hands. I turned to him.

"Zach, you know the COC are after me." He froze but I continued. "Why would my mom let me go into New York?" I asked him.

"I honestly don't know Cam." He replied. Now for anyone else that would have been a completely normal sentence. But this was Zach admitting he didn't know something and he didn't call me Gallagher Girl. That was all in the same sentence. This was weird. He also looked kind of depressed. I guess mentioning the COC to Zach wasn't the best idea considering he was ashamed that his mom was the leader of the aforementioned terrorist group. I smiled at him and we continued onto COW.

After lessons that day Zach, Grant and Jonas came to our room to do homework. We were going to have to do it tomorrow last minute because we kind of ended up chatting about going to Blackthorne.

"I can't believe we are going to Blackthorne!" Bex began.

"Oh I know!" Grant squealed. Grant squealing was a sight to see let me tell you. I could tell by all our faces we were concerned for Grant's sanity.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head laughing.

"Hey Macey." I said suggestively. "Are you going to be looking for any _special _Blackthorne boys when we are there?" I asked.

"Not a chance Cam." She said obviously not amused.

"Why is that? Is there someone you are not telling us about?" I asked jokingly.

Macey looked down and blushed. No way there was a guy in Macey's life.

"What's his name?" Liz screamed down mine and Zach's ears.

"James." She muttered.

"Oh Macey, that's so cute!" Bex said. Macey blushed. Today had definitely been weird. First we were told we were going to Blackthorne. Then Zach admitted that he didn't know something. Then Grant was squealing. Finally Macey McHenry was blushing! What is the world coming to?

Finally it was time for the boys to go back to their room. Once they had left, we all started screaming with excitement. When we had settled down we went to bed. I wasn't sleeping I was just thinking about what Blackthorne would be like. What this James person was to Macey. Was he a Blackthorne boy? This was going to be interesting. Definitely. I wonder if the Blackthorne boys know we are coming. I was also going to ask my mom for some money to spend in New York. Good luck with that Cam. _

**Finally, chapter 5 done! Phew! That chapter has taken me the longest to write out of them all so far. Please review even if it is only to pick out spelling mistakes. I hope I don't have any though! :] **

**c.c**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**heya its c.c again! here is chappy 6! hope you like. please review.**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Gallagher Girls :[**

* * *

><p>On Friday night I went to see my mom and left Macey to pack for me. Not one of my best ideas but I didn't mind, she was only allowed to pack ¾ what she wanted then ¼ what I wanted. When I reached my mom's office I raised my hand to knock when my mom called from inside.<p>

"Come on in Cam." She hollered.

I opened the door and walked in to see my mom in black leggings and a blue hoodie dancing to Florence + The machine. I closed the door behind myself and started laughing. She shot me a look and carried on dancing.

"Do you want a cookie?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer. My mom can't cook. She chuckled.

"Don't worry all I did was buy them I haven't even opened them." She said. I smiled, took one and sat down. I knew I needed to start somewhere.

"So mom, you know we are going to New York, I was wondering if I could maybe have a little bit of cash to spend?" I finished quietly. She smiled. This wasn't the reaction I expected. She walked over to her desk and opened the top draw. She drew out a credit card.

"200 dollars off your grandparents." She said. 200 dollars! Yes! I'll have to thank them some time.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I screamed.

"Don't thank me." My mom said. "Thank your grandparents."

"Will do." I said and bolted out of my mom's office. I could hear her laughter.

When I got back to my room I saw Bex jumping on a suitcase trying to close it and Liz trying to work out how to fit two laptops into one bag. I could also see Macey sat on her bed reading Vogue with two suitcases by her bed and two sitting on my bed. Oh joy.

"Are we packed Mace?" I asked.

"I am done, you just need to pack essentials like iPod, phone, makeup things like that." She said.

"Should I do that now or tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." She replied. I smiled and sighed at the same time.

"I'm gonna get an early night so I wake up at the right time tomorrow. Ok?" I called starting towards my bed.

"Ok night Cam." Liz called. I found my fluffy penguin pyjamas that Macey would not be seen dead in. I changed quickly and crawled into bed. I lay not awake, not asleep, thinking about Blackthorne and New York. I wonder if the boys would come around New York with us.

On Saturday morning I woke up of my own accord surprisingly and realised that I was the first awake. I also realised that it was only 5:23am. I decided to head down to the kitchen and see if chef was up yet. He was always nice to talk to. As I headed down to the kitchen I wished I had brought my dressing gown because it was quite cold. As I got closer to the kitchen things were eerily silent. Normally I would head back to bed but something made me carry on to the kitchen and see who was there. I knew someone was there and I knew it wasn't chef. As I crept into the kitchen I could hear someone's steady breathing. I crept round the corner and found myself face to face with Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He said cheerily even though it was only 5:31am.

"Hi Zach." I replied. I noticed that he only had PJ bottoms on and I had to look away from his perfect chest so I wouldn't be caught staring. He was extremely muscly. He started to smirk but not at what I thought.

"Nice pyjamas Gallagher Girl." He commented. It was only then that I realised I had my fluffy penguin pyjamas on. I blushed a very unattractive red and looked up. His smirk grew. He reached up and tilted my chin so I was looking at him.

"What? No comeback?" he asked.

"No." I whispered. I must have sounded heartbroken because he pulled me into a hug. I felt him kiss my hair and whisper my name. I reached up to put my arms around his neck and I pulled him in even tighter into the hug. I looked into his eyes and even that I had seen Zach with more faces than a hecatontagon I knew that this was the real Zach that I was seeing now. The sweet, sensitive, caring Zach who would do anything for anyone that meant anything to him. I'm not arrogant but I had a feeling that I was one of those people.

"Gallagher Girl, our plans got cancelled for Roseville but will you go to New York with me?" he asked.

"Definitely." I replied. He smiled showing his pearly whites.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically. I smiled back at him. I soon found myself staring at his lips. He was staring at mine to. Subconsciously we had moved closer to each other. He closed the distance without thinking. Our lips moved in synchronization. Like they were made for each other. Like Zach and I were made for each other. I ran my hands through his silky hair wondering how it could feel so soft. I do hope he doesn't blow dry it. No, no he doesn't. All too soon we had to pull away. Breathing hard we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Cam, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I wouldn't even consider refusing!" I breathed.

He kissed me again but this one was just short and sweet. I was happy with that. When we finished we let our foreheads rest against each other. We were staring into each other's eyes when chef came in. He saw our position and laughed muttering something along the lines of 'young love'. I blushed and we headed out to go back to our rooms to get ready to fly to New York. We walked down the hallways to my room holding hands. When we reached the door Zach kissed me on the cheek and promised to save me a seat in the hall for breakfast. Then he was gone.

I headed into my room thinking how similar this was to the last time Zach walked me to my room. Bex, Macey and Liz were all still asleep I knew it was 6:17am so I decided it was time to wake them up if we wanted breakfast for 7. I pondered on how to wake them up when I saw Liz snuggle deeper into her pillow. Then it came to me. I crept over to my bed and grabbed my pillow. I decided Macey would be my victim so I snuck over to her bed. I lifted my pillow and brought it down hard on her. She screamed and jumped up grabbing her pillow. We both headed over to Bex who was our next victim. We pelted her with our pillows and soon it was a full-fledged pillow fight. Well for me, Macey and Bex. Liz was busy hiding under her covers. We soon calmed down when we realised we only had 23 minutes to get down to the hall. I quickly threw on my uniform and some light make-up. I pulled my hair into a loose pony-tail. I also threw my essentials into a small Paul's boutique bag and dumped it on top of one of my suitcases. I ran out of the room eager to see Zach. I was walking down the grand staircase and flew into something hard. Zach. No surprise there.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. How's it hanging?" he asked trying to keep a straight face.

"How's it hanging?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Whatever." He said with a shrug. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we headed to the hall. When we walked in we got a few looks. Off guys Zach got glares and of girls I got admiring looks. Wow. We sat down at our space on the junior table saving spaces for Macey, Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas. Grant and Jonas headed in after a minute and Macey, Liz and Bex weren't far behind. Bex and Grant sat by each other and Liz sat by me and Jonas sat by Zach.

"Goode, did you grow a pair and ask Cam out yet?" Macey asked. Zach smirked.

"Why don't you ask my girlfriend?" he retorted. I blushed. Everyone on the table looked at me.

"Y-y-y-your girlfriend?" Liz stuttered.

"Yeah isn't that right Gallagher Girl." He said nudging me

"Um, yeah. He asked me this morning." I muttered.

"So that's where you were." Macey mused.

"Yes." Zach said. I blushed again.

"We didn't do anything like that Grant." I raised my eyebrows knowing he would say something along the lines of 'Cam and Zach doing the dirty'. Which we weren't.

"Are you sure you weren't having a dirty little rendezvous?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I replied sighing.

"Ladies, Gentlemen please go up to your rooms, change then meet me at the doors to the school in 14 minutes 59 seconds. Do not be late." Mr Solomon said appearing behind Zach. Zach looked scared for once. Joe Solomon is a legend though. He disappeared as quickly as he appeared and we head up to our rooms.

"I'll meet you by the doors Gallagher girl." Zach said rounding the corner. I opened the door and entered my room.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked! please review!<strong>

**c.c**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**heya i'm so sorry i haven't updated for like AGES! here is a very long chapter to make up for it. please vote on my poll on who you want James to be. oh and review!**

**c.c**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own Gallagher Girls**

* * *

><p>In there I saw Macey looking like a super model leaning against her bed in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. With black flats on her feet and big, black sunglasses pushed back on her head. She was watching Bex and Liz with an amused expression. Bex had faded denim shorts and a white flowing top with purple spots on. Liz had jeans on and a pink cardigan over a white shirt. They were both grabbing last minute things for New York and Blackthorne which Macey and I had already packed. I saw Macey had laid some clothes out on my bed for me to wear. Some faded shorts like Bex's just shorter, a pale blue vest top with 'Question Authority' written on it. I also had some red converse on. I put my uniform into my suitcase and grabbed all my bags and walked out the door. I saw Bex waiting for me so I ran to meet her.<p>

"Are you going round with us or Zach in New York?" she asked.

"I've already said yes to Zach but maybe we can triple with Jonas and Liz? You go with Grant." I asked. She smiled.

"How did you know we had dates?" she accused. I stole Zach's catch phrase and pointed to myself while saying 'spy'.

"You are spending too much time with Zach." She laughed and we continued to the entrance.

When we got there I saw the boys with small suitcases from their stay at Gallagher and I saw the entire junior class of Gallagher girls with about a million suitcases. I totally over-exaggerated, there were two per girl. I looked around and saw Mr Solomon motioning for us to follow him to the helicopter. I lead the way and took a seat at the back after putting my luggage into a different helicopter. Zach and Grant slid in either side of me.

"So, you excited?" Grant asked to no-one in particular. Bex slapped the back of his head. I shot her a thankful look. Grant began again.

"So, anyone exci-" Bex cut him off.

"Speak again and I won't kiss you for a month." Zach snickered beside me. Some other blackthorne boys were whispering 'whipped' and making whip noises. Grant glared at them. They stopped once they saw his glare. Bex rolled her eyes. I laid my head on Zach's shoulder and drifted to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was Zach.

"Come on Gallagher girl. We're at New York." He said trying to wake me up. "Don't make me get Bex." He threatened. I shot up. Bex was lethal when she was waking people up, not that she wasn't lethal anyways. We stepped out of the helicopter onto the top of a mall. The top of a mall. Really Solomon. I followed Solomon to a door that looked like it led to the inside of the mall. It did. Solomon opened it and started inside I hesitated to follow but I did when Zach grabbed my hand and led me through the door. We came out next to Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch.

I heard Mr Solomon's voice in my head, '_notice things', _so I looked around and saw two girls around 15 laughing at something. I saw 16 boys in total staring at Macey, 11 at Bex and 1 smiling at Liz. When a boy looked at me Zach glared and their attention usually went to Macey. Macey rolled her eyes and stalked into Gucci.

Zach put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. We looked towards Grant, Bex, Liz and Jonas who we were triple-dating with.

"We found a cute little diner that we could go to for something to eat." Jonas said making it sound like a question.

"Let's go I'm hungry." Grant said. Bex and Zach rolled their eyes. The six of us started towards the diner. We piled into a booth, girls opposite their dates. A waitress came over and took our orders. Me, Bex and Liz ordered salads and the boys opted for burgers. When the food came the boys dug straight in and were done by the time me and Bex had eaten a quarter of ours. Liz finished not long after and Bex and I decided we weren't going to eat anymore so we finished and called for the bill. When the waitress came over we all looked at Jonas who had the bill in his hand. Grant and Zach gave the money in along with Jonas. Paying for ours because this was a date. The waitress came over and handed Grant a receipt. He looked at it and then showed it to Jonas who showed it to Zach. They all burst out laughing. Bex grabbed the receipt and we saw that the waitress had written her number at the bottom. Bex was fuming and Jonas looked thoughtful.

"That takes your total to 196, now Grant." He said. We all looked at him. "196 people have given Grant their number at the bottom of a receipt." He explained.

"How many do you have Jonas?" Liz asked narrowing her eyes. He blushed.

"Not many …. 31." He replied. Grant and Zach looked at each other. I looked at Zach.

"How many Zach?" I asked bluntly. I sounded bored when I said it but inside I was dying to know. He looked down. This was definitely not good.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. I nodded.

"Um … 243." He murmured almost inaudibly. But as I was a spy in training I heard it.

"How did you get so many?" Bex screamed.

"Well it's a bit obvious." Jonas said.

"It was rhetorical." I hissed. Zach and Grant looked worried for Jonas because Bex could take him. I could take him. Together we would probably kill him.

"Shall we just go shopping?" Liz suggested probably trying to get me and Bex to stop thinking murderous thoughts. I shrugged.

"Let's go then." Zach said taking my hand. I relaxed and squeezed his hand. He squeezed mine back. Bex lead the way into Hollister. I couldn't help but think that it smelt really nice in here. It was quite dark as well. I pulled Zach over to some t-shirts. I pulled out a white one and a blue one and headed towards the changing rooms. Zach went over to Grant by the jeans. On my way there I saw two boys around 18 talking about something. I knew it was rude to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it.

"How are we going to get in there? Do you have a clue how tight the security is?" guy 1 asked.

"How could I not. It's all you go on about." Guy 2 answered.

"I don't think it is possible. It's one of the worlds most protected schools." Guy 1 said.

At the word school I nearly fainted. Were they trying to break into Gallagher? Why would it be Gallagher? We are miles from Gallagher I told myself, trying to calm down. I tried the t-shirts on and decided to get the white but not the blue. I walked out after paying to find Zach waiting to take me to the others in American Apparel. I didn't let the conversation I had overheard bother me but I'm sure Zach noticed something. He just didn't mention it. When I got in there I saw Grant torn between a red hoodie and a blue one. Bex was telling him to get the red one and Jonas and Liz were telling him to get the blue one. He went for the red one saying it matched his shoes. His shoes were grey. Ladies and gentlemen, The wonderful world of Grant. Zach and I grabbed a hoodie each. Mine was hot pink and his was dark blue.

We then headed into a shop that sold all sorts of shoes. Bex and I ran straight for the converse. Zach and Grant went over to the DC section. Jonas went to look at Vans and Liz went to look at ballerina pumps. I found a pair of white and hot pink converse to match the hoodie I bought before. I bought them and went over to Zach who was laughing at Grant. He had managed to knock over a display of running trainers. There were expensive running trainers all over the floor. Grant quickly picked them up before a member of staff could come and tell him off. None of us helped we just stood laughing. We left the shop with Grant grumbling about how we were 'such great friends' and how he 'could depend on us to help him in times of need'. I'm not sure picking up trainers that _he _knocked over is a time of need but whatever.

We decided to go into a tech store for Liz and Jonas and when we got there I was totally shocked. We walked in and we were surrounded by the latest technology. When I saw a mobile phone with a tracker I was surprised that normal people had this sort of stuff. I saw Bex ask Liz something and heard Liz's reply.

"I never said that this was a normal store. It is CIA approved." She shrugged. Suddenly a member of staff with a name tag saying 'Dougie' walked over to Liz and Jonas. They were smiling and chatting and he took Liz over to the till and gave her a package. She handed over some money and led us out of the store. Once we were outside the store Liz opened the package revealing 7 brand new iPhone 4s, but Liz versions. She handed one out to us all each and explained how they worked.

"They work the same as normal cell phones; they just have certain apps that are not available to civilians. The tracker app tracks the person of your choice you just need to enter their name. A DNA sample was taken before I got them made, sorry. The app which I hope you never have to use is a self-destruct app. You click on it, then ok and in 5 seconds it self-destructs. Finally there is the group app. This means us 6 and Macey can all chat together and it is un-hack able to anyone. Jonas helped me design it." She explained blushing at Jonas. I nodded taking everything in. Bex had hers set up first. We all looked at it working. That was before I noticed the time. We had to meet Mr Solomon at the place we were dropped off at for 5:30. Right now it was 5:17. We needed to start back to the helicopter. We started to run as we neared the drop off point but we managed to get there on time.

Once we were in the helicopter we flopped down in the seats Macey had saved for us.

"So, what did you all do?" she asked at the same time Liz squealed,

"We got you a new phone Macey!" Macey turned to look at her.

"Let's have it then." She demanded. Liz handed it to her. Macey inspected it and looked back up at Liz. She smiled and grabbed Liz into a tight hug.

"I love it, love it, love it Lizzie! Thank you!" She shouted. We all laughed. We talked for the rest of the journey because in a helicopter with half the junior year of Gallagher and Blackthorne, there were two helicopters, we didn't have much space. After about an hour I felt the helicopter start to descend. We had arrived at Blackthorne.

* * *

><p><strong>review and vote on my poll<strong>

**c.c**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**i haven't updated in like, FOREVER and i'm sorry. i have an excuse, tests and revision, but i am updating now so yey! i hope you like and yet again please review! **

**i had a poll on my profile and it is now off because i had to write the chapter. for anyone who cant wait yes James is now a Blackthorne boy! sooooo...on with the chapter!**

**c.c**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Gallagher Girls :(**

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the helicopter holding Zach's hand. Blackthorne looks completely different in the dark than the light. I had only seen Blackthorne once and that was in the dark and I was quite far from the actual building. To say Blackthorne was big would be an understatement to say the least. It was huge. It was like a mansion but not as friendly. There were steel bars across all of the 39 windows. It looked like a prison. Gallagher was supposed to look like a school for spoiled brats and I could not see the connection between the two schools. Much less a reason for an exchange. As we walked closer Zach squeezed my hand reassuringly. The walls were made of a crumbling light grey stone but I could tell that they had amazing security.<p>

Dr Steve walked up to the entrance. There were two big, steel doors that didn't look very inviting. Dr Steve opened the doors and stepped inside. As we stepped inside I saw many portraits of who I presumed were past headmasters, I also saw a staircase with a balcony overlooking the entrance. It was grand and presentable but it had nothing on Gallagher. Dr Steve told us our luggage would be at our rooms in a minute and that we should go and find the rooms. Dr Steve walked towards the stairs when suddenly a water bomb was dropped onto him from the balcony above. He turned redder than a tomato in anger.

"James Heeney!" He roared. Three heads popped up from behind the balcony railing. The one in the middle spoke first.

"You've been Artois'd!" He said in a bad French accent. Macey burst out laughing. The guy winked at her and she blushed. This must be the James she told us about. He came down the stairs and 'man-hugged' Grant and high-fived Zach. He smirked at Jonas and then turned to face Dr Steve. He was still smirking. What was it with Blackthorne boys and smirking?

"I do apologise sir." He said with fake sincerity. "I don't know what came over me." Dr Steve rolled his eyes.

"I do." Dr Steve said narrowing his eyes. "Could it be the _fever_ that kept you from going to Gallagher?" he asked. "The fever that only happened when you heard I would be leaving the school for a few days?" James smirked again. He was nearly as bad as Zach.

"Possibly." He answered. Dr Steve obviously decided he had lost this round because he sighed and said.

"Ladies, the gentlemen will show you to your rooms." Zach tugged on my hand and led the way. We arrived at a brown door with _231_ on it in gold letters.

"This is yours, Bex's, Liz's and Macey's." he said. I opened the door and saw that the room was just like our room at Gallagher just a bit smaller. There were four beds and a window. There was one dresser. ONE DRESSER! How are we supposed to fit all our stuff in there?

"Well if you would just follow me." Zach said.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Oh yeah Gallagher Girl." He replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. That was like our routine. I ask something, he replies annoyingly and smirks. Then I roll my eyes. Macey stormed into our room quickly followed by James.

"WHERE IS MY CLOSET?" she demanded.

"I was just about to show Gallagher Girl." Zach said. "But then you interrupted McHenry."

"Goode. I will kill you if you don't shut up." Macey threatened.

"Oh will you now?" Zach teased. You could literally see steam coming out of Macey's ears. She went to lunge at Zach but James grabbed her from behind. I gave him a thankful look.

"Why don't you show us the closet now Zach?" I said in a tone that told him he didn't really have a choice. He smirked and led me to a door next to the third bed. He held out his hand signalling me to go first. I hesitated but just opened the door and stepped in. A walk in closet that was nearly as big as the room itself. Wow! The best part was that we each had a section and our clothes were already hung up. I heard a high pitched squeal and saw Macey run towards her clothes and start hugging her favourite Hollister jeans. Zach, James and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bex asked from behind me. I raised my eyebrows at her. I can never manage to only raise one.

"Oooooh! Macey and her clothes." She answered her own question. Grant walked in then.

"Jonas and Liz are in the labs doing stuff ….. Wow Macey I thought you like James! Not Jeans. Though they do sound quite similar" he said. Both Macey and James blushed. She glared at him.

"Bex." Macey said. Bex seemed to know what she meant so she slapped Grant on the cheek and it would definitely leave a mark. He screamed like a girl.

"When do we have dinner?" Liz asked.

"At 6 food is served but we can come in the hall any time after 5:30." Jonas said.

"When do you guys go?" I asked.

"5:45." Zach said. "We don't like sitting round with all the losers." I rolled my eyes then he smirked. Typical. It was 5:31 now so we had 14 minutes until we were going to the hall.

"Wait!" Macey screamed in a deadly voice. "What do we wear?" James laughed.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Just wear your Gallagher uniform and you can wear my Jumper over it." James said. Macey smiled obviously thrilled with the fact she could wear James's jumper but trying to hide it and act disgusted. Bex and I shared a knowing look. She pulled a face and I Laughed.

"Goode, are you going to give Cammie your jumper?" Macey asked Zach trying to annoy him. He smirked and turned to me.

"If you want it you can have it." He said. I smiled and nodded trying to stop the blush from invading my cheeks. I failed. He took my hand and we left the group in the girls room.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You want my jumper don't you?" he smirked.

"Yeah, but why did we go the opposite way to the rooms?" I asked him. If he was impressed that I knew which direction his room was in he didn't show it.

"Two words." He whispered. "Secret passageway." I smiled at how kind the gesture was. He led me to a wall and tapped on the middle right panel. I thought nothing had happened until he pulled me towards the wall. We passed right through. I turned to him.

"The wall you see after you tap it is a hologram." He shrugged. "Now let's get that sweatshirt." He said starting through the passageway.

* * *

><p><strong>please review my lovely readers!<strong>

**c.c**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know I have been pretty non-existent lately but I'm sorry and I know how annoying it is. Anyway here is quite a long chapter to try and make up for it.**

**c.c**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything apart from the characters i do own. :P**

* * *

><p>Cammie POV<p>

We passed a big chimney breast and a few spiders webs. When I say a few I mean lots. The spiders were huge too. I really like spiders, Zach seemed to as well. I told him about the time Liz and I walked through a passage way and Liz ended up breaking her wrist.

"I pointed out a big spider because I didn't think it was a big thing but then Liz screamed. I mean really screamed. It was even funnier when it started to move towards her and she tried to move away from it. After that she fell and 'oopsie daises'-ed. I did feel a bit bad though when it turned out her wrist was broken and all I did was laugh…" I trailed off.

Zach started laughing and soon I was too. He pulled my hand and we jogged the last part of the tunnel. When we passed through a door I was surprised to find that it led to a wardrobe. We walked out of the wardrobe and into a pretty average room. There were four beds, four dressers and four wardrobes. Near one bed was a bookshelf, near another was an iPod stand and a massive speaker set. By the third bed was a desk. It was empty apart from a picture of a young boy and a man. When I looked closer I saw that the young boy was Zach and the man was … Mr Solomon? I'll ask Zach about that later. The last bed was empty and there was a deserted look to it. It gave me the creeps.

I saw Zach head over to the wardrobe by what I presumed was his bed. He opened it and pulled out two jumpers. One was a black, zip-up hoodie with the Blackthorne badge on and another was a Black and white baseball jacket with the letters _ZG_ on.

"Your choice." He said. I looked at them both and went for the baseball jacket. I pulled it on and kissed Zach on the cheek in thanks. He smirked.

"I'm going to go to my room put my uniform on." I told him.

"Meet me in the passage way in five." He said. I smiled at him as I left his room.

When I got to my room I saw Macey putting eyeliner on Bex. When she was done she turned to me she smirked.

"Wow. I never knew Goode had it in him." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"The jacket he gave you has his initials on it. He is 'marking his territory'." She put finger speech marks around the 'marking his territory'. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh he is going to get it." I said slyly. I grabbed my uniform out of my suitcase packed by Macey and quickly put it on. I checked my internal clock. I had one minute to meet Zach. Oh well, if I'm late it will be half of his punishment for calling me his, even though I am. I reached the entrance to the passageway and pressed the panel. I slipped through the hologram. I saw Zach waiting, hands in pockets, with his back to me. I crept up to him and pushed him, he stumbled forwards he made a move to grab me and flip me but I dodged. He grabbed my left wrist and pulled me towards him, he then kneed me in the stomach I fell down and he spun me round so I was lying on my stomach. He pressed his knee to my back and started to speak.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

"Well, I just came to see my boyfriend, who I am a little bit annoyed with, and then the aforementioned boyfriend has me pinned on the floor." I said. He got off me suddenly and pulled me up.

"Cam I'm so sorry." He said sounding worried. He wrapped his arms around me and looked into my eyes.

"It's ok. Just do not pretend that you own me. I am independent and I can kick your butt." I said but all he did was smirk.

"Just like how you kicked my butt then when I had you pinned?" he asked, too cocky for his own good. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. He suddenly pulled back.

"We are going to be late for dinner." He said. I jumped out of his arms and pulled him towards the exit of the passageway.

Outside the hall I saw the rest of our friends waiting for us. When we reached them Grant smirked mischievously.

"So, you ready for our big entrance?" he asked. Bex pushed him aside.

"Oh, I was born ready." She threw open the doors and strutted in.

The hall was half full and there were no girls in sight. We were obviously the first to arrive and our arrival had been kept secret. Forks dropped, and clattered to the table. Heads spun round to look at Bex and their mouths dropped open. Grant grabbed Bex's hand and led her to a table, Macey and Liz followed with Jonas at their heels. James, I had not seen for a while but I didn't feel the need to ask where he was. Zach motioned for me to enter the hall, however, I hesitated. I wasn't very confident around lots of people. I am the chameleon, I blend in, camouflage. I definitely do not stride into a hall confidently in front of a load of strange boys.

Zach practically had to drag me through the doors. Once they saw that Zach was there the whole hall was silent. If it was possible, it got even quieter once they noticed me. We walked over to the table everyone else was sat at and I sat down. Zach sat opposite me. Zach cleared his throat and sent a death glare around the hall, and the boys tripped over themselves to create conversations between themselves. I felt the seat next to me shake and heard a deep voice.

"So who are you pretty lady?" I looked at the guy. He had short, light brown, curly hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to twinkle when he smiled. He had pretty broad shoulders and looked quite tall.

"Who, me?" I asked. He smirked.

"Yes you." He teased. "It's Evans, Will Evans." He stuck his hand out to shake. I slid my hand into his and shook it firmly then dropped it.

"Cammie Morgan." I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Zach had been watching the whole exchange and was just about to step in.

"I'm Zach's girlfriend." I said and watched Will's face fall.

"You're Goode's girlfriend?" he asked with a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Yeah, so you had better back off." Zach finally joined us. He slipped his hand into mine and glared at Will until he got the message and left. Macey laughed while taking a long gulp of water which backfired when it came out of her nose however she still managed to look gorgeous. Bex snorted and fell off the end of the bench and hair went everywhere. Personally I don't see what is so funny.

Then a bell rang somewhere. It wasn't like a school bell _diiiiing _it was like a clock chiming. It chimed twice but I knew it wasn't for the time. I looked around the hall and it seemed to have filled up. I also noticed that all of the boys were stood, where they were sitting, with straight backs and expressionless faces.

"Stand up!" Grant hissed suddenly. We did as we were told. Then the doors burst open and a line of adults walked to the front of the room. Teachers. There was only one woman, I recognised her as a language teacher that left Gallagher four years ago. Then I saw Dr Steve approach the senior table.

"Blackthorne, and temporarily Gallagher, what is your goal?" he asked

"To learn, achieve our targets and remain focussed throughout everything we cross." Every single boy in the room replied. The Dr Steve became positive.

"Well, Gallagher, enjoy your stay." He smiled, "And boys, don't have too much fun."

All the boys went to get food, and sat down and the atmosphere became friendlier. I was about to ask Zach but Bex voiced my thoughts.

"What was that?" She burst.

"We are meant to be a military academy. And you have a pledge at Gallagher don't you?" Jonas said.

"But yours is so … so … Scary!" Liz said.

"Yeah, I think we covered that." Grant said sounding confused. Bex slapped the back of his head and Macey threw a grape at him. Even though she is a highly trained spy the grape missed and flew over and hit a teacher in the face. He stood up and his face went bright red.

"Who. Was. That?" he roared. Macey stood up slowly and turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I really didn't mean to." She whispered.

"Detention." He said. Zach and Bex burst out laughing. "And for the both of you, too." He shouted and Zach and Bex paled. Macey sat down and our table was silent for the rest of that meal. Once we left the hall I saw Dr Steve making his way over to us.

"Cameron," he began.

"Cammie." I interrupted.

"Cammie, then, you are to return to Gallagher tomorrow." My face must have looked pretty sad then because he continued. "Just to see your mother and you will be back at Gallagher by the end of the day."

"May I ask why?" I asked.

"You are required for a training exercise. Coincidently Mr Newman is required as well."

**(AN: OK so I don't have a clue what Grant's last name is but everyone else uses Newman so I did too. Sorry for interrupting the story.)**

"What?" Grant asked.

"I am afraid that is all I am allowed to tell you." He said.

"Oh right. Thank you." I said and I turned away. Zach was the only person left waiting for us. I grabbed his hand.

"Did you hear?" I asked.

"Yep, oh and Grant Bex wants you to meet her at the girls room." He said and Grand took his leave.

"So what do we do now?" I questioned.

"Well, I was thinking of showing you a few more secret passageways." He said. I smiled and gestured for him to lead the way.

After an hour and a half of passageway finding, Zach once admitted he hadn't discovered the one we were in, once, we found ourselves by the main hall. I turned to look around and Zach wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Have you noticed how we are alone?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Um, I, Um, I guess." I stuttered. He spun me round and pressed his lips to mine. I haven't been kissed all that much in my seventeen years of living but if Zach was anything to come by, it was amazing! We were interrupted by none other than Will.

"Wow, this is embarrassing." I muttered into Zach's chest. I heard Will laugh.

"Don't worry Cam, before in the hall was only a dare I have a girlfriend." He said and I let out a sigh of relief. Zach chuckled.

"Come on Cam. We'd better be getting back to our rooms now." He said. "See you around Will." He added as an afterthought. I led him to a passageway he showed me before and entered. When we came to a fork, which I hadn't noticed before I turned to Zach.

"Which way?" I asked.

"Right. Left takes you to outside the school grounds. It's on the other side of the waterfall that last year we…" he trailed off.

"Zach it's OK." I said pulling him down the right side of the passageway.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't stress this enough, please review.<strong>

**c.c**

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**So guys, how long has it been? A month? Yer, I failed. But here is a chapter for you. I hope you like!**

**C.C**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. At all. :(**

* * *

><p>I crept up the corridor that led to my room, when I saw a light on in one of the empty rooms. I snuck up to the door and put my ear against it. Admittedly, not a very professional spy technique, but a very helpful girl eavesdropping teqnique. In there I heard two voices which sounded all too familiar. I couldn't pin point where I had heard them before.<p>

"We need to wait until they are out, then we attack." I heard one guy say.

"But we want them, what is the point of waiting until they are gone?" another guy asked.

"Duh, they will come and get the others, due to too many," the first guy paused, "Feelings."

"You are brilliant!" the second guy whispered.

"Feelings!" the first guy hissed.

By this time I was beginning to feel a tad weird so I stopped eavesdropping and carried on to my room. When I walked in I saw Macey and Bex doing chemistry homework and Liz on her laptop.

"Cam," Macey began, "You are leaving tomorrow for Gallagher, so me being as fabulous as I am, packed a small bag for you."

"A small bag?" I questioned. Bex laughed.

"Cam, for once Miss Fashion Queen over here was reasonable with her case sizes." Bex said shooting Macey a look. Macey got up and walked over to our closet, she pulled out an overnight case and I sighed in relief.

**PROS AND CONS OF LIVING WITH MACEY McHENRY:**

**PRO:** She's Macey.

**CON:** She's Macey.

**PRO:** She has loads of nice clothes and lets you borrow them.

**CON:** If you don't wear those clothes you are forced to. (Very painfully.)

**PRO: **She doesn't mind packing for you when you need to pack things.

**CON:** Those 'things' are model worthy and usually not yours.

"See, its fine." She insisted.

"Macey. Thank you so much. If I had to pack it wouldn't be done by next Thursday." I laughed.

"Cam, you might want to get an early night because you have 10 hours of car journey tomorrow." Liz said. "With Grant." She added. I nodded in agreement and headed over to bed. I changed into my pyjamas and clambered into bed.

I woke up and suddenly felt an unnerving feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Like I knew something was going to go wrong. Maybe I will just forget to take something to Gallagher. I dressed quickly and me, Liz, Macey and Bex all walked down to breakfast together. We were sitting alone when Grant plopped down beside me and slung his arm around my shoulder in a friendly way.

"Hey, Camsteroo!" he said animatedly.

"Hey Granty-boy!" I snickered.

"What's with the cheesy nicknames today?" Zach asked sitting down across from me, he smirked at me and winked. I poked my tongue out at him. He grinned.

"Wow!" Jonas exclaimed sitting down next to Zach. "The world is falling, Zachary Goode smiled!" he gasped in mock horror.

"Shut up." Zach growled punching Jonas in the arm, hard. Grant looked up as James sat down near Jonas. Our table fell silent as James sucked in a breath and turned to Macey.

"Macey, I know when we first met I blew you off completely, but please, please go on a date with me?" he said. Macey smiled standing up.

"Of course, I completely forgive you." She said.

"Really?" James asked.

"No!" Macey snapped. "Do I seem that easy to please? James, what you did hurt me and I'm not going to let that go over a few nice words." She said storming off.

We all looked at each other in shock; James seemed to register what she said and got up and started running after her. He was almost out the hall when Dr Steve called him over.

"Heeney, detention." He said. James rolled his eyes and continued on to find Macey.

"Cam," Grant said my name, "We had better be going."

"OK, just give me a minute to say goodbye." I replied.

Cam, you're only going for a day." Bex pointed out.

"And?" I asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes. I walked around the table and sat next to Zach. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered against my hair. I smiled and looked up at him. I pecked him on the lips and smiled at him.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you." I replied. He kissed me and we were interrupted by none other than Bex shouting at Grant.

"Why can't you be romantic like that?" she shouted. He smirked and pulled her into a long kiss. When they finally pulled away he smiled ad looked her in the eyes for a while.

"Because, you wouldn't like me like that." He grinned. She returned the smile and kissed his nose. I heard Liz aah and I saw Macey roll her eyes.

"Right, lovebirds break it up because Cammie and Granty need to leave. Now." Macey said.

I hugged Zach once more and stood up. I left the table and went up to my room to get my case. I had that unnerving feeling in my stomach again, but then I heard a noise. I slowly crept to the other side of my room and stopped.

I listened.

I waited.

Nothing.

I must be imaging things. I walked back over to my case and flew out the room and to the entrance where I was meeting Grant and Dr Steve. I ran down and saw that Macey, Bex and Liz were there and Grant and the guys weren't there. Or so I thought. Jonas came running round the corner being chased by Zach, followed by Grant.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, ready to go see your mom?" Zach asked.

"Definitely." I smiled. He smirked.

"Cameron, Grant, Please follow me." A voice said behind me.

"Mr Solomon?" Grant asked. Since when was Mr Solomon at Blackthorne?

"I will be escorting you two to Gallagher." Mr Solomon said opening the door for us to head out.

"Bye." I called out.

"Bye Gallagher Girl, don't worry we won't have too much fun without you." Zach smirked.

"Oh, you won't," I said. "You still have that detention with Macey and Bex." He threw his head back and made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat.

"Don't remind me." He said. Mr Solomon cleared his throat. Zach pecked me on the cheek and Macey, Bex and Liz waved before I stepped out the door and into the Gallagher limousine.

* * *

><p>We had been driving for about three hours and I was well and truly bored. I was stretched over the back seats of the limo and Grant was doing the same down the seats on the side.<p>

"Cam," Grant's voice snapped me out of my daydream. "Cam, how long 'till we are at Gallagher?" he asked.

"A while." I replied, not really bothering to check my internal clock.

"Oh." We sat in silence for about an hour, which let me tell you it's more awkward than it sounds. I lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

A while later I was woken up by Grant shaking my shoulder.

"Cam, we're at Gallagher." He whispered. I shot up and bolted out the limo door eager to be out of a limo and in an actual building. I grabbed my case and flew up the steps and into the main entrance. I pulled Grant behind me. We passed a class heading out for P and got a few stares mainly because of Grant but carried on none the less. We arrived at my mom's office and I knocked. She called for me to come in and I opened the door and lead the way in.

"Hey Cam, how's Blackthorne? Welcoming I hope." She said as I sat down on the couch in front of her desk. Grant closed the door behind him and sat down next to me.

"Cam, Grant, I'm afraid the reason you were called here is not pleasant. I do not wish to be the one to tell you any bad news but I must. Grant I'm afraid your older sister Grace has been compromised by the Circle of Cavan and is being held captive." My mom said, Grant made a chocking sound. My mom looked at me and her face softened.

"Cam, your dad was found," My hopes rose. "Dead." And they crashed and burned.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided that was a good place to stop.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Pretty, Pretty Please!**


End file.
